The Christmas Present
by TheMightyAslan
Summary: erm yeah...just a smutty oneshot for a friends christmas present :D. rated M for a reason. PWP/Lemon. Akuroku SLASH don't like don't read


**AN: hihi MERRY CHRISTMAS...even though it's not xmas yet lol erm JUBLEZ! (Sad0-masochisticPyro) this is for you ^-^**

**To everyone else enjoy this slashy/smutty oneshot :)

* * *

**

The water was warm as the youngest member of organisation XIII step into the shower, the downpour soaked though his hair and ran down his body as he scrubbed away the sweat and grime that had accumulated on his body due to the events of his last mission.

"Bloody Axel, he just had to set fire to the warehouse. Couldn't just be content with the fact he cut the poor bloke in half, he still had to go and torch the place."

The soot was taking forever to come out of his spiky blond hair, the boy growled in frustration as he poured more shampoo in his hair. Roxas continued to curse his friend as his hair slowly turned from black to a dull blonde, _Oh Well _he thought _that'll have to do, I'm sure I can nick one of Xigbar's Santa hats he has lying around._

As these thoughts were running through his head a certain red headed idiot came 'inconspicuously' into his room.

"Hehe, Roxas will never be able to hide my Christmas present from me, I shall find it."

As he was sneaking round the room he failed to notice the bathroom door opening and a towel clad Roxas step out.

The first thing he saw was Axels arse sticking out from under his bed, _hmm nice view_ he thought as said arse wiggled as Axel crawled further under the bed.

"You know, you won't find anything under there, well maybe some cobwebs but nothing else."

Axel jumped at Roxas's voice and scrambled out from under the bed to be met with the sight of a half naked dripping wet Roxas. Let's just say his trousers got a tad constrictive at the sight.

"Will you please refrain from drooling and go so I can get changed" asked Roxas as he turned to his wardrobe and started getting clothes out.

Axel smirked as he stood up and went to stand behind the blond, "Do you really want me to leave Roxas?" he whispered as he ground his groin into Roxas's towel clad arse.

"Yes, I do" moaned Roxas as he tried to move away from the persistent red head that was pinning him to the door of the wardrobe. He bit back a moan as Axel wrapped his arms round his waist and started to palm his semi hard cock through the towel.

"Axel" panted Roxas "If you don't leave now you're not getting your Christmas present"

_Hmmm rough sex with Roxas or Christmas presents_ thought Axel as he stilled the movement of his hand.

"Hmmm it really does depend on what my Christmas present is Roxy" He whispered as he resumed palming Roxas's cock.

"Well, I know that you'll like it, a lot" as Roxas said this his hand had sneaked back and in-between their bodies to grasp Axel's hard shaft and started pumping up and down.

Axel moaned slowed the movements of his hand as Roxas worked his member. In a second Roxas switched their positions and had Axel pinned to the wardrobe with his hand down his trousers.

"Now," panted Roxas "if you want your Christmas present you will go out that door and wait for me at the party."

"Fine" moaned Axel as Roxas continued to give him a hand job.

"Good" and with that he moved his hand from Axel's cock and shoved him out the door.

As the door closed in his face the red head started to make his way to the party but made a slight detour to his room to take care of his little problem.

* * *

Throughout the party Roxas stayed clear from Axel, the closest Axel got was when he grabbed Roxas's butt as he went past.

Let's just say that he was rather sexually frustrated by the end of the night.

All throughout the party Roxas had been teasing him, a flirtatious wink here, an 'innocently' blown kiss there and even making Axel watch him suck seductively on a candy cane.

At 12.30 he decided that enough was enough, as Roxas made his way past him to get another drink he was roughly grabbed and held against the red heads body.

"Roxas" he whispered "when am I going to get my Christmas present? I've been waiting all evening and I'm a bit impatient."

To back up his words he placed his hands on the shorter blondes arse and gave it a good squeeze. The shorter boy squeaked in surprise and looked up with a coy smile on his face.

"Well, since you insist, why don't you follow me."

The two quietly sneaked out of the party, no one noticed they were gone any way they were to busy watching a drunk Xigbar make a tit out of him self.

* * *

As the door closed behind them in the red heads bedroom, Axel found himself pinned to the door by a very enthusiastic blonde. As he kissed back vigorously he ran his tongue along the blonde's lower lip, silently begging for entrance. Roxas moaned as he opened his mouth to allow Axels tongue to explore the moist cavern of his mouth, the red head ran his tongue along the top of his mouth and massaged his tongue. Roxas moaned into the kiss as his hand made a southward journey towards Axels cock.

He expertly opened the belt buckle and undid the fly to allow the trousers to fall to the floor, leaving Axel in his boxers and shirt. The red head broke the kiss to forcefully remove Roxas's top and then proceeded to kiss and suck at the pulse point on his neck.

The tent at the front of Axel's boxers made it very obvious that he wanted Roxas. The blonde played with the waistband of the red heads boxers as Axel proceeded to make a hicky on the side of his neck.

The boxers soon fell to the floor as Roxas wrapped his hand around Axel's hard cock and leant up to whisper…

"Axel…do you want your Christmas present now?"

He started kissing and licking as Axel titled his head back and moaned at the blonde's words.

"Roxas…just get…on with it" he growled as Roxas squeezed his weeping member and started kissing down his chest.

The blond smirked and proceeded to kiss down the lean chiselled chest and took one of the taller mans nipples into his mouth. He sucked and bit till the small round nub was hard and Axel was moaning. Roxas continued his journey southward, leaving a trail of hot kisses down the red heads abdomen.

He fell to his knees and took Axels cock in his hands, spreading the pre cum along his length. Without warning he took him in his mouth until his cock touched the back of his throat.

Axel moaned as Roxas hummed on his hard cock. Assiduously licking every inch he could. He ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and gently palmed Axel's balls, the older of the two had his head thrown back against the hard surface of the door, gasping and moaning as Roxas continued to give him some of the best head he's had in a long while.

Roxas ran his tongue across the head of his shaft and dipped in the slit to taste the unique flavour that was…Axel.

The taller male panted heavily as the shorter boy held his hips in an iron grip to prevent Axel from thrusting into his mouth. The blonde hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down Axel's cock, from tip to base, creating delicious friction that almost made the pyro cum there and then.

Axel could feel his stomach tensing and quickly moaned a warning to the blonde before he came powerfully into the blonde's mouth. Roxas milked him for all he could give and swallowed the think, creamy liquid before wiping his mouth and standing to face the panting red head.

"Enjoying your present so far?" he asked with a smirk as he slowly leant in for a kiss.

He let out a squeak of surprise as their positions were switched and he received a very passionate and lustful kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Roxas trailed his hands down Axel's shirt, undoing buttons as his hands continued southwards. He moaned as Axel's tongue gained dominance and explored his mouth. The red head then kissed his way along his cheek and up to his ear.

"I think that we should maybe take this to the bed, don't you?"

Breathed Axel as his licked at the shell of the blondes ear, his hand made its way slowly down to Roxas's waistline.

"And, in my opinion, you are way to over dressed"

"Well, why don't you do something about it" moaned Roxas with a coy smile.

The taller male smirked as his talented hands quickly snapped open the belt and undid the zip, allowing the trouser to pool on the floor. The blonde hissed as his hard cock was suddenly surrounded by cool air as Axel whipped off his boxers.

Both men groaned as they started grinding against each other, their cocks rubbing together, creating delicious friction that made them both pant. Axel's shirt fell to the floor as he shrugged it off his shoulders, his lean muscles tensing as Roxas traced them.

Strong hands gripped his thighs as Roxas jumped and wrapped his legs around the red heads waist. He started to gasp as one of those warm hands cupped his cheek and played with his hole.

"Axel! He growled as a digit entered his body "I think we should move this to the bed now."

Axel smirked and turned towards the bed, in a few short strides he laid down the blonde and crawled onto of him. He proceeded to kiss and lick at the column of the shorter man's neck as he reached over and pulled out some lube from his bed side table. A warm hand quickly stole the bottle from him, looking up at Roxas he watched as the blonde poured the liquid on his hand. His eyes rolled back as Roxas covered his member in the lube using slow strokes that drove him wild.

The red head managed to snatch the lube and coated two fingers before pushing Roxas back and lulling his legs up. He trailed his lube covered fingers down the blondes straining cock, behind his balls and around his hole. He continued to tease the tight entrance before suddenly plunging a digit inside, hitting the prostrate head on.

Roxas arched his back as Axel continued to nail his prostrate, mewling in pleasure and pain as the red head added another finger, stretching him wider. He started to rock his hips against the fingers penetrating his body sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Axel's cock throbbed as he took in the beautiful sight of Roxas panting and arching on the bed with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Axel" he panted "please…in me…now, just…fuck me!"

Axel leaned down and aligned his member with Roxas's entrance.

"Patience Roxas, patience" he said softly as his kissed his way up the blonde's neck, sucking sensuously on the hicky he made earlier to make the bruise darker. When he reached Roxas's lips he delivered a passionate kiss, filled with lust and love, as he filled Roxas with a snap of his hips. Roxas arched his back at the mix of pain and pleasure as the red head filled him completely before stilling to allow him time to adjust.

The blonde rocked his hips once the pain had subsided, letting Axel know that he was ready. Axel started thrusting slowly into the tight heat, searching for that bundle of nerves that would send Roxas writhing in pleasure.

"Ahhhh…Axel"

Yup, he found it. As his thrust sped up he continued to nail the blonde's prostrate, causing the boy to cry out and gasp his name as waves of pleasure surge through his body.

Roxas matched Axel thrust for thrust as he arched his back to minimise the space in-between their bodies. He contracted his muscles around the red heads cock, drawing out a deep moan from the man as he continued to pound into him.

His thrust were building in power as he continued to pound into the tight heat of his lover, he could feel his climax building. He snaked a hand between their joined bodies and grasped at Roxas's cock, slowly pumping it in time with his now slower thrusts.

"So Roxas…this…is…a very good Christmas present" he moaned as he continued to gently thrust into Roxas and pump his cock. The blonde gasped and arched, wanting more contact, he moved his hands up to Axel's shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Axel…if you don't start moving faster…you aren't gonna get any till after New Year"

The red head looked at the blonde and raised his eyebrow. _Would he really follow that threat through _he thought to himself _better not risk it._

Axel smirked as he picked up the pace, he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was in Roxas and then with a snap of his hips he buried himself in the tight heat. Roxas screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as Axel continued to nail his prostrate with these deep, powerful thrusts.

Blood was slowly dripping from Axel's shoulders as Roxas dug in his finger nails as the red head worked on his shaft while penetrating him deeply. He could feel his climax coming closer and closer with each thrust inside him, both of the nobodies where moaning and panting as they both neared their climax.

Roxas came first, his cum shooting across their stomachs and up his lover's chest, as he came his muscles contracted tightly around Axel's member. He came with a low moan as he came within Roxas's tight heat, the contracting muscles milking him for everything he had. They both rode on the wave of their orgasm, savouring the moment before Axel collapsed on Roxas.

Panting he pulled out of the blonde, both moaned at the loss of contact, and fell back onto the bed.

"So Axel, did you enjoy your Christmas present?"

The red head looked over at his lover and smirked, "Of coarse I did Roxy, but next time, I think it may need to be wrapped better"

Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well…lets just say it involves you, ribbon and no clothes"

The End

**AN: Review? PLEASE!!**


End file.
